A Dark End To A Wonderful Start
by Krebsies
Summary: A young aspiring hunter falls for an older, very handsome hunter who sadly has a significant other more experienced than her. Although, he is deathly afraid of losing her because of a nightmare he has.


Chapter 1

"CHINATSU!" Akihiko screamed as the Doboruberuku launched it's mossy body high into the air. It's shadow slowly edging itself over Chinatsu who had just been recovering from the leviathan's intense scream. Akihiko gave it his all trying to run and hopefully save her. He saw her hand reach out towards him, and in the single moment he thought he would lose her. He woke up in sweat screaming "NOOO, I CAN SAVE YOU!"

Chinatsu wakes up and sets her soft hand on his shaking arm. "What is it dear?" she asks in a very tired whisper.

"Nothing...it was nothing. Just a bad dream." He mutters as he lies back down to sleep.

Akihiko gets up and puts on his Rathian armor, still very bothered by his nightmmare. He decides to let the Elder know what had happened.  
He makes his way up the wooden stairs leading to the town centre. "Oof, haha" he chuckles as he trips over the Farmer's Poogie. "I'm so sorry Akihiko. I can't take my eyes off that pig for one second without it getting away from me!"

"It's quite fine Atsushi. You have yourself a fine day." Akishiko says as he continues slowly walking through the village, admiring the morning sky with the sun just barely finished rising. He notices the travelling merchant is back from gathering items to sell. And luckily he has a big box of raw meat for sale.

"Good morning to you sir, what can I get you this fine morning?" The merchant smiles brightly.  
"I was just hoping to purchase about ten of those raw meat chunks you have there. How does 200z sound?"

"Sounds perfect friend. I'll have my felyne deliver it to your hut immediately. MARCUS. TANNN HUT. Where did you say your hut was sir?"  
"My hut is stationed next to the tallest sakura tree, just down the stairs exiting the town centre there. Thank you sir."

Akihiko turns and starts walking toward the Elder sitting on his bench. (How long has he been sitting there do you think?) The Elder's long robe hanging over each side of the bench, swaying in the morning breeze. The Elder always seems to have a quite inviting expression placed on his aging face,  
which houses a very long white beard, contrary to his balding head.

"Good morning Elder Tetsuo. How do you fare this fine morning?" He says as he bows in respect.

"Quite well Akihiko. But I know you cannot say the same for yourself. What troubles you?"

"Well Elder...last night. I had a nightmare that I...I lost Chinatsu. She was landed on by a...a Doboruberuku. I can't stand the thought of it. I can't lose her of all people Elder."

The Elder mentions that this is only a dream and nothing more. "I can understand how this could bother you. Losing someone you love..again."  
He softly says to Akihiko trying to calm him down. "Your mother of all people did not deserve to die by the clasp of that Rathalos..you will not lose Chinatsu, Akihiko." Akihiko does his best to bring up a smile for the Elder knowing he's probably right.

"Now then. How about you get your mind off things. It seems The Village needs ten Special Mushrooms for the Yukumo Banquet tonight. You may find them in the forest area of the stream."

"Yes Elder Tetsuo. Thank you for everything. I will return soon."

Meanwhile a young aspiring hunter named Hotaru is looking for some excitement with her best friend Mayumi. Hotaru was about 5"9, with white hair that she spiked up in the back. But some days she would just let it all down. Hotaru is a very serious character, but she knows when to is extremely kind, and has a very warm soul.

Her friend Mayumi on the other hand is quite the opposite. Although kind, she can be a bit of a handfull at times. But that doesn't take away from how loyal she is to her best friend. She usually keeps her blue hair in pig tails because she says "it's a fun way of showing people who I am!"

"We should go see if there's any quests the Village Elder has for us to do! Maybe there's an Aoshira lurking in the shadows of the stream..."  
Hotaru completely amused by Mayumi's description laughs loudly and says "Well, why not!? It could be fun!" They both skip along up the stairs past the blacksmith with their armor clanking and bouncing. The two best friends had never fought an Aoshira by themselves before.

"Ahh, Hotaru! Mayumi! It does seem I have a request to hunt an Aoshira just in this morning actually. The village caretaker is just being cautious. Aoshira is known to attack for no reason. I'm sure it will be no problem for you two! Still, this is no reason not to be careful."  
The Elder smiles at the two girls knowing they'll be just fine on their quest. He waves them off and tells them to look after eachother.

"YES ELDER TESTUO" they both yell in unison, holding their weapons in the air. "TO THE STREAM!" The girls then skip along the bridge leading to the nearby stream area.

They walk along the colourful forest trail connecting the village to the luscious open space that was the stream. They had eventually reached the base camp of the stream. Greeted by the felyne caretaker of the camp, they head over to gather their necessities.

"Hotaru, I think you should have the first-aid meds," Mayumi states as they rummage through the supply item box in the base camp of the stream.  
"Since I use a bow, I'll be farther back. And with those short arms of his, there's NO wayhe'll be hitting me. Haha." She proudly smiles and holds her chin up.

"Alright then Mayumi. We'll each take one ration then. Who knows how long this will take. Hey! I wonder what Akihiko will think of me when he sees me coming back from slaying an Aoshira with no help from a High Rank hunter!" She exclaims as her face turns red.

"Well it seems someone has a little crush. Hehehe." Mayumi chuckles with a devilish grin and a seductive wink.

As they set out into the stream they both stand stunned. The beautiful vista of Kelbis and glistening water accenting the clear morning sky still sends shivers down their spines. The sound of Banahabra buzzing, and the Gagua's (soothing?) mating call just makes it that much more natural and calming. Mayumi taps Hotaru on the shoulder with her bow. "I think I heard there's a honey tree in the more dense forest area of the stream. We should look there first!" Hotaru nods with a big smile as her and her friend run off into the green.

They enter the forest area and Mayumi nudges Hotaru. "Hey," she whispers. "Isn't that Akihiko? A.k.a Loverboy?" She chuckles adorably.

"Shut up hahahaha. Besides, he's with Chinatsu. She's a much better hunter than I am. He would never go out with me.." Her face drops and a very sad look appears on her face. Until she hears her friend yelling.

"HEY. AKIHIKO. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE WHEREABOUTS OF THE AOSHIRA AROUND HERE?" Akihiko walks over and greets them. His black hair almost covering one of his eyes. He housed a very warm feeling, and stood at a solid six feet.

"Oh, hey Mayumi, Hotaru." Mayumi smiles nervously. "Actually, as I was gathering mushrooms for the elder I did happen to see some Aoshira tracks leading to the Waterfall. You should check there." His expression still very dark. He can't seem to shake the feeling from last night.

Hotaru notices this and looks intently at Akihiko with intense sympathy. She seems very bothered. Akihiko isn't acting like himself.

The girls sneak into the next area trying to make as little noise as possible whilst following the tracks made by the unexpecting Aoshira.

"Shhh, Mayumi. There it is. The Aoshira."

They both stare intently at the beast's short and stumpy features. It's thick short legs leading up to a hilariously fat behind half covered by a shell on it's back. The arms look more human than anything. Except for the biceps covered bysome sort of shield. It's claws were probably the scariest part of the whole monster. Contrary to it's scrunched up face. The shape of it's forehead always made it look sad, but with it's tongue sticking out, you couldn't really tell.

"It's a lot less scary in person honestly." Hotaru mentions. "In all seriousness though. With it's back turned, aim for the head. I'll sneak up on it and do a jump attack as you shoot it from afar. Got it?" Mayumi nods and flashes a peace sign.

"It smells horrendous this close up. Especially from behind." Hotaru looks back at Mayumi who seems to be catching a butterfly as she waves at Hotaru.  
Hotaru holds up her Bone Blade with a very serious look. She doesn't seem like she can stop thinking about what was wrong with Akihiko back there.  
No time to dwell though. She waves her blade forward. Mayumi readies her bow and pulls back the draw string preparing her paint shot.

"NOW!" Hotaru yells at the top of her lungs as she lunges towards the blue haired menace. All in but a split second the Aoshira turns around and swipes Hotaru, leaving a clean cut on her left shoulder. She cries out in pain as the Aoshira takes a paint shot to the face.

It shakes it off and starts running towards Mayumi full speed. Mayumi snickers and dodges out of the way. The Aoshira falls to the ground as a result of it's failed attack as it flails it's limbs.

"HOTARU. GET IT WHILE IT'S DOWN." Mayumi yells across to the injured huntress. Hotaru pulls herself up and runs as fast as she can towards the Aoshira,  
ignoring the pain eating at her shoulder. Mayumi jumps back and pulls back the draw string containing four arrows.

Hotaru jumps through the air as Mayumi lets go her arrows. The arrows scatter shot the Aoshira forcing it into disarray, and Hotaru manages to land a clean slice on the monster's leg. The monstermanages to pull itself up enough to limp into a clearing neighboring the waterfall. "Good thing I took the first-aid meds." Hotaru says while she breathes heavily.

They follow the Aoshira who seems to be searching the area for a place to rest. They hide behind the abandoned hut in the middle of the area. A couple Jaggi are sniffing around for some Gagua as an afternoon snack. They see the Aoshira has taken a liking to a pile of old wood scraps.

"There he is. I think we should try killing this one." Hotaru says eagerly now that she's feeling better from the cut and itching for a little revenge. "Okay, just let me get my paralysis coating ready." Mayumi says, but no sooner does she notice her friend running towards the Aoshira's turned back.

Hotaru jumps and lands a hit on the monster's shell making a slight crack. She proceeds to bash it with her shield and it breaks completely.  
She unleashes her full potential by executing every move she's learned with her sword. A couple attacks bouncing off a couple pieces of the shell's reamnants. The Aoshira falls over from this surprise attack, and reaches out it's shaking arm as it's last bit of life leaves it's bloodied body.

They each gather the shattered remnants of the shell and manage to cut of a claw. When they arrive back at the guild hall, the Village Caretaker greets them with their 3000z reward they split equally, and depart to their homes for a well earned rest.

On the other side of the village, Akihiko and Chinatsu are getting ready for bed as well.

Chinatsu can't help but notice something is troubling him though. She walks over to him from her window over looking the great horizon containing the amazing beauty of the sunset reflecting on the still ocean.

"My dear, what has been bugging you lately. You've barely said a word. Did something happen while you were gathering mushrooms for Tetsuo?" She questions with a very troubled tone.

"Before I tell you, you must promise to always stay by my side no matter what. I will not lose you." He gets up from carving a Rathalose figurine out of Yukumo wood he had gathered a few days before, and he sets it on the side table. He stares intently in her eyes.

She replies "I promise." with a stern but confused look on her face.

"I had a nightmare...the other night. I dreamt..a Doboru..ha-..it...you were abou-..." He bursts into tears as he sits back down in his chair.

"Akihiko! You will never lose me. I would never let that happen! I will be with you no matter what. I love you.." She kneels down and rests her hand softly on his leg.

Akihiko grasps her hand. "Marry me." Says Akihiko. Chinatsu lets a tear roll down her face as she nods and starts to cry.

Akihiko's sad expression turns into an extravagent smile and his eyes shine brighter than a Jinouga Jewel. His tears of sadness change to tears of joy as he lifts up Chinatsu and spins her around their dimly lit hut. They fall down onto their soft bed placed under a skylight looking up at the stars.  
There seem to be much more out tonight than usual.

"I love you so much." He says softly while staring into Chinatsu's glittering eyes. Their legs intertwined on their Yukumo style bedspread.

"We're getting married. Chinatsu."

Morning awakens Akihiko and Chinatsu to a bustling village. He puts on his leather pants and hunter jacket and he steps out into the chaos. He makes his way to the Elder's bench trying his best not to run into anyone.

"Elder Tetsuo, what is going on!?" He yells trying to talk over the hustle and bustle.

"Why Akihiko. We are preparing for your wedding of course! Hahahaha"

"But, Elder? How...how did you know?" He questions with a puzzled but happy expression. Ichirou puts his hand on Akihiko's shoulder as Chinatsu comes over to him and clings to his arm.

"The stars Aki. The stars told me." The Elder gives them both a warm smile. "NOW, GO REST YOU TWO. For tonight, you will wed!"

Hotaru and Mayumi are both sitting at the top of the stairs leading to the Guild Hall. Staring into the crazy village. Mayumi cringes and chuckles as she hears a frantic "MMMMMEEEEEEOOOOOOOWOWWWWWWWW W" from a felyne.

"Hotaru, cheer up. It's a good day today in the village. Two people are getting married!" Her face is filled with ecstacy.

Hotaru's on the other hand is covered with sadness. "But it's Akihiko. I've liked him ever since he stepped foot in the village. Wearing his low rank Rhenopolos armor. He was such a dork. But something about him, just made my insides feel weightless. As if his glance made nothing but me and him matter. And now I have to watch him get married? I just can't. But it'd be disrespectful."

"Ugh, you're such a downer! Let's go hunt that Qurupeco that's been sighted in the Island! It could be a great way to get your mind off of those silly thoughts of yours afterall." She hops up to her feet and grabs Hotaru's arm and tugs. Hotaru chuckles and reluctantly stands up.

Mayumi cheerfuly inquires "Now then, do you have everything you need Hotaru?" Hotaru nods and yells "YES M'AAM!"

"LET'S GO!" The girls both set off to hunt the Qurupeco.

They arrive at the Island and thank the felyne for the trip. It's a warmer sunlight here. The sun glistens off of Mayumi's Chain armor. Hotaru's able to crack a smile at the sight of it.

"I think we should check the mountain top first. We can get a good vantage point of where it might be from there. It's not like you can miss a Peco right? Ha" Mayumi nods and they make their way to the cave leading to the mountain.

Mayumi pulls out her binoculars. "It's down there Hotaru! Let's get this thing!" They both begin climbing down the mossy vines leading to the soaked ground that lie below.  
There it was. Wandering around not expecting anything. It random hops on it's webbed feet that lead up to it's colourfully scaled legs and body.  
It's wings tucked in, and it's vibrant read throat sac completely deflated. It sniffs the air with its trumpet like beak, keeping it's eyes peeled just in case anything tries to attack it.

As it's taking a drink of water from the ankle deep pond in the area, Mayumi Shoots a paint arrow onto it's wing. It lets out a sound neither of them have heard before. It was initially loud, and sounded more so like a trumpet. Then turned into...a roar almost. One you might hear from "A...RA-...RATHIAN!" Hotaru manages to spit out as she starts trembling in fear.

The graceful Queen of the Land decends and drops down. It plants it's powerful legs on the ground readying to spread it's wings and let out a battle cry louder than most monsters in the region. It's magestic green wings spread, showing it's beautiful markings, then quickly retracts them. Thus her eyes locked on Hotaru. Leaving her no time to react, the Rathian charges directly at Hotaru and knocks her flying back, and she lands crooked on her leg. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH H!" Hotaru screams as she looks down at her leg. With the Rathian recovering from it's charge, Mayumi dashes over to Hotaru and throws down a farcaster. "BACK TO THE VILLAGE. HURRY. PLEASE!" She yells at the felyne back at the base camp."

Back at the Village Resting Hut, the Attendant tells Hotaru she will not be able to hunt for at least two to three months. Hotaru is absolutely devastated by this news as she slams her head back onto the pillow. "Are you serious? What about my family? How will they get money? What about my poogie? And my Felynes? What will they do if I can't play and hunt with them?" Hotaru starts bawling.

"We will take care of all of that. I am sorry to break this to you Hotaru. I really am. Just be happy you got out of there while you did." The attendant leaves through the fabric blinds of the hut.

Not much longer after the attendant leaves, Akihiko rushes in.

"Are you okay Hotaru? I promise I won't let that Rathian get away with that!"

Hotaru rolls her head to look at Akihiko, "No, it was my mistake. I had no idea a Peco could call a monster of such a caliber. Please, go have fun preparing for your wedding. I'll be there to see you smile. I'm...happy for you." She turns her head and lets a tear roll down her face.

"I love you..." She whispers under her breath.

Akihiko stands at the podium watching the fireworks blow up in the sky in anticipation of seeing his beautiful wife walk down the yellow and red pattern isle. Just then, the crowd goes silent.

Akihiko's heart stops. There she was. Chinatsu. Dressed in the finest Golden Rathian wedding dress. She blushes, and smiles softly trying her hardest to not embarass herself. She takes a step forward as her pink hair flows in the air and sets back down on her perfect shoulders.  
Bringing Akihiko closer to crying with each step.

The sparks from the fireworks glowing behind her reflect off of the golden scales of her dress as she steps onto the podium across from Akihiko.

The village elder smiling initiates their vows. And afterwards looks at Akihiko and nods.

"Do you, Akihiko take this woman to be your wife for as long as you shall live?"

"I do." He says as he swallows his heart.

"And you, Chinatsu. Do you take this man to be your husband for as long as you shall live?" She looks up into Akihiko's eyes and softly says "I do."  
"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

A tear forms in both Akihiko's and Hotaru's eye.

The crowd all claps in unison cheering for the newly wed couple.


End file.
